


No one burns me, no one fucking touches me

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fuck around in bed and discuss the play, Phaedra's Love.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	No one burns me, no one fucking touches me

**Author's Note:**

> there's nothing alarming about sasuke and naruto in the fic itself but the play they're refencing deals with very graphic themes like incest and naruto says the word "incest" once. they don't discuss any of those themes or the details, just the philosophy of the characters.
> 
> if that can potentially trigger you please don't read this🙇

He sees it, scrawled in black on Sasuke's bedroom ceiling as he lies on the scratchy carpet floor. 

**NO ONE BURNS ME,**

**NO ONE FUCKING** **TOUCHES ME.**

**SO DON’T TRY**

**"—** Phaedra's Love."

"Huh?"

Sasuke looks down from where he's sitting on his bed, one leg up and the other spread open touching Naruto on the floor. 

Naruto turns on his side and bites at Sasuke's ankle. "The thing on your ceiling," he says.

"Oh. Yeah. What about it?"

"I never understood that play. I guess I don't see myself in any of them like you do. All the incest shit freaked me out, too." He makes a false kind of shudder with a twist of his face.

"You think I relate to them?"

"Isn't that why you have it on your wall?" Naruto's face is confused. Casual, still. "You're like Hippolytus," (mispronounces the name cutely), "No one one burns you, _no one even fucking touches you._ "

Sasuke moves closer to the edge of the bed, pats at his wide open lap. Naruto climbs onto him. He nuzzles Naruto's cheek. "No one burns me but you."

Laughter. "You're so fucking corny, Sasuke." His eyes are half closed from his amusement. He kisses Sasuke on the nose, "Hippolytus was lame though. A fuckin' scrub. Waved his disregard for God like it was his dick. I think," (Naruto sneezes suddenly and Sasuke pushes at his face), "he pretended not to care but he cared the most out of anyone, he was just tryna push everyone enough that they'd burn through him. Or murder him. Something like that." He pushes Sasuke down on the bed, "Lame."

"Am I like that?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him, cool dark eyes and hands sneaking under Naruto's shirt. 

"No. You're hot. And not _that_ fuckin lame."

Sasuke flips him over, straddles his thighs and kisses at his soft neck, is a deep steady weight above him. "Yeah? What else, Uzumaki? Tell me."

"But you are like him in some ways; everyone wants the chance to suck your dick. You don't believe in God."

"You don't either."

He shakes his head, wild dandelion hair brushing against Sasuke's face. "Yeah, well— for me it's more like, I care so much that I don't care what people are like. There might be a God and it's fine if people believe that. The opposite of you, and like, Hippo whatever his name is."

Sasuke leans up a little to tenderly pet at the scars on Naruto's chubby cheek, jagged whisker-like lines on his face. "I think you understand the play better than me."

Naruto smiles at him and laughs again, eyes scrunching up, Sasuke's eternal fucking sunlight. "No. I just know your heart, remember?"

Sasuke smiles, feels his hands burning to touch Naruto, lips wanting to be at his pulse. "You make me fucking crazy, you know that?" 

Descending down on Naruto, _he devours him._  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv  
> tumblr @sasukesdumpling 
> 
> comments are precious to me❤


End file.
